Seven Tools of the Bandit
の つ |jpname = 盗賊の七つ道具 |jphira = とうぞくのななつどうぐ |phon = Tōzoku no Nanatsu-dōgu |plname = Siedem Narzędzi Bandyty |image = SevenToolsoftheBandit-YS12-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Counter |number = 03819470 |lore = When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. |delore = Zahle 1000 Life Points. Die Aktivierung einer Fallenkarte hat keine Auswirkungen und die Fallenkarte ist zerstört. |itlore = Paga 1000 Life Points. Annulla l'attivazione di 1 Carta Trappola e distruggila. |ptlore = Ative por pagar 1000 LPs. Negue a ativação de um Trap Card e destrua aquela carta. |splore = Cuando una Carta de Trampa es activada: paga 1000 Life Points; niega la activación y destruye la carta. |jplore = 罠カードが発動した時、１０００ライフポイントを払って発動できる。その罠カードの発動を無効にし破壊する。 |krlore = １０００ 라이프 지불한다. 함정의 발동을 무효로 해 그것을 파괴한다. |mangalore = Expend 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. |jpmangalore = ＬＰ１０００払い罠の発動を無効にして破壊する |en_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN075 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN129 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-048 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-045 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-044 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-EN039 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-EN035 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN038 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN089 - ScR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN048 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-129 - UR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E129 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN047 - C) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR075 - SR) Deck de Démarrage Joey (DDJ-F048 - C) Métal Raiders (MRD-F129 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR047 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DDP-F045 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR044 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR039 - C) Deck de Démarrage: L’Avènement des Xyz (YS11-FR035 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR038 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE075 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-G129 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE047 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G048 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G045 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE044 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE039 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE035 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE038 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT075 - SR) Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I048 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I129 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT047 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I045 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT044 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT039 - C) Starter Deck: Alba degli Xyz (YS11-IT035 - C) |Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT038 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P129 - UR) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P045 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT044 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP075 - SR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S129 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP047 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S045 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP044 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP039 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: El Amanecer de los Xyz (YS11-SP035 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP038 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP075 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-058 - SR) Metal Raiders (ME-68 - SR) Structure Deck 11: Surge of Radiance (SD11-JP034 - C) Vol.6 (UR) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP038 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR075 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR010 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K129 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR048 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR045 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR044 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR038 - C) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Rare) Great Moth (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |gx02_sets = Speed King (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Quick-Play Collection (Blue Rare) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Super Rare) Quick/Counter Collection (Super Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 9 |anime_dm = 123 |anime_5d = 010 |manga_zx = 019 |mst1 = Negates the activation of Trap Cards |mst2 = Destroys Trap Cards |lp1 = Pay Life Points for cost |database_id = 4863 }}